galacticafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
De/Haupseite
wikipedia:de:Battlestar Galactica Battlestar Galactica ist eine Neuauflage des Science-Fiction-Klassikers Kampfstern Galactica von 1978, der seit 2003 im Auftrag des amerikanischen SciFi-Channels produziert und ausgestrahlt wird und seit 2005 auch im deutschen Fernsehen zu sehen ist. Ausführende Produzenten sind Ronald D. Moore, der auch schon an der Produktion der Serien Deep Space Nine und Roswell beteiligt war, und David Eick. Die Rahmenhandlung ist an der Vorlage „Kampfstern Galactica“ angelehnt, der Schwerpunkt wurde aber zur Zeichnung der Charaktere und den gesellschaftlichen Problemen hin verlagert. Zudem floss die griechische Mythologie stärker in die fiktive Zivilisation mit ein. Die Serie endete im März 2009 mit der vierten Staffel, das Franchise wird allerdings mit dem - zwischenzeitlich abgesetzten - Prequel Caprica und abendfüllenden TV-Filmen fortgeführt. Des weiteren ist derzeit ein weiteres Prequel namens "Battlestar Galactica - Blood and Chrome" in Arbeit, welches die Anfänge von William Adamas Karriere in der kolonialen Flotte während des ersten Krieges gegen die Zylonen zeigt. Konzeption Obwohl die Hintergrundgeschichte der ursprünglichen Serie als Basis für den Plot dient, wurde die Neuauflage komplett neu entwickelt. Laut Autoren und Produzenten richtet sich die Serie ausdrücklich an Erwachsene, allerdings nicht wegen etwaiger Sex- und Gewaltszenen, sondern wegen der komplexen Handlung. Technik spielt zwar wie im Alltag auch eine zentrale Rolle, jedoch nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Im Mittelpunkt steht die durch die komplexe Interaktion der Hauptfiguren vorangetriebene Handlung. Zwischen den Staffeln 2 und 3 sowie 3 und 4 wurden nur im Internet verfügbare sogenannte Webisodes produziert. Zudem wurde im Vorlauf zu Staffel 4 ein abendfüllender Spielfilm (Razor) produziert, der ebenfalls eine nicht in den Staffeln gezeigte Nebenlinie der Storyline zum Inhalt hat. Ein weiterer Spielfilm (The Plan), der die Ereignisse aus Sicht der Zylonen schildert, wurde im November 2009 veröffentlicht. Zudem gibt es zu der Serie ein 58 Jahre zuvor spielendes Prequel namens Caprica, in dem die Entstehung der Zylonen beleuchtet wird.Caprica-City.de (Informationen zum Prequel „Caprica“)Caprica-City.de („Caprica“ wird produziert) Serie TV-Miniserie (2003) Der zweiteilige Pilotfilm (Miniserie) wurde am 8. und 9. Dezember 2003 in den USA gezeigt und hatte die besten Einschaltquoten unter den Miniserien im Kabelfernsehen. Die Ausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte 2005 auf Premiere und im Februar 2006 auf dem Privatsender RTL 2. Erste Staffel Nach dem großen Erfolg der Miniserie wurde die erste Staffel mit 13 Episoden produziert, die ab Oktober 2004 zunächst in Großbritannien (Sky One) ausgestrahlt wurde. In den USA wurde die Serie seit dem 14. Januar 2005 auf dem SciFi-Channel gesendet. Man hatte angenommen, dass viele Amerikaner sich die Sendungen bereits über Filesharing heruntergeladen hätten und sie deshalb nicht mehr im Fernsehen anschauen würden. Tatsächlich erreichte die Serie jedoch ein Rekordpublikum. In Deutschland begann die Ausstrahlung der Serie im Free-TV auf RTL 2 ab dem 8. Februar 2006. Zweite Staffel Die zweite Staffel wurde – mit dreimonatiger Pause nach der 10. Episode – in den USA vom 15. Juli 2005 ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel auf Premiere am 28. September 2006 abgeschlossen. Die Ausstrahlung auf RTL 2 erfolgte ab dem 28. November 2007.Caprica-City.de (Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel im deutschen TV) The Resistance Zwischen der zweiten und der dritten Staffel liegt ein Zeitraum von mehreren Monaten. Dieser Zeitraum wurde als zehnteilige Online-Serie (sogenannte Webisodes) mit dem Titel „Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance“ überbrückt. Ab dem 5. September 2006 wurde die Serie auf SciFi-Pulse jeweils Dienstag und Donnerstag gesendet und besitzt eine Gesamtlänge von 25 Minuten, aufgeteilt in Episoden von 2 bis 5 Minuten Länge. The Resistance kann zurzeit nur von Internetbenutzern mit einer amerikanischen IP-Adresse auf der Internetseite von SciFi angesehen werden. Ob sie in Zukunft auch für andere Zuschauer offiziell zur Verfügung gestellt wird, ist noch unklar. Die einzelnen Episoden von The Resistance sind jedoch auf diversen Fanhomepages auch für Webbenutzer außerhalb der USA zum Download verfügbar. Alle zehn Webisodes liegen als Bonusmaterial auf der zweiten Disc der deutschen DVD-Box vor, die die ersten zehn Episoden der dritten Staffel von „Battlestar Galactica“ enthält. Dritte Staffel Die dritte Staffel wurde – mit einem Monat Pause nach der 11. Episode – vom 6. Oktober 2006 bis zum 25. März 2007 auf dem amerikanischen SciFi-Channel ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte ab dem 16. November 2007 auf Premiere. Im Free-TV war die dritte Staffel ab 18. Februar 2009 bei RTL 2 zu sehen. Inzwischen ist sie in Deutschland auf DVD mit deutscher Tonspur erhältlich (September/Oktober 2009). Razor/Flashbacks Razor ist ein separater Fernsehfilm zur Serie, der sich rund um die Geschichte des Kampfsterns Pegasus dreht. Chronologisch passt Razor nach der Episode 17 der zweiten Staffel. Begleitet wurde die Erstausstrahlung von einer weiteren, diesmal siebenteiligen Serie von Mini-Episoden, sog. Flashbacks, die in der Zeit des ersten Zylonenkrieges spielen. Der TV-Film wurde am 24. November 2007 erstmals im amerikanischen TV ausgestrahlt. Die Flashbacks wurden vom 5. Oktober bis 16. November 2007 jeden Freitag als zweiminütige Kurzfolge während der Ausstrahlung von Flash Gordon gesendet. Sie sind auf der DVD-Veröffentlichung des Films in den USA und Großbritannien enthalten. In Deutschland war Razor am 24. Februar 2010 bei RTL 2 zu sehen. Vierte Staffel Bereits vor der Veröffentlichung der vierten Staffel gaben die Produzenten bekannt, dass es die letzte Staffel sein wird und der Handlungsbogen zu einem Ende kommt.http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/showtracker/2007/05/say_it_aint_fra.html Zunächst wurden wegen des Streiks der US-Drehbuchautoren allerdings nur 10 Folgen abgedreht und die Produktion stoppte für mehrere Monate. Die Staffel startete am 4. April 2008 und endete auch vorerst nach Ausstrahlung der 10. Folge am 14. Juni 2008. Die zweite Staffelhälfte, die ebenfalls aus 10 Episoden besteht, startete am 16. Januar 2009 und endete am 20. März 2009.http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2008/10/ask-ausiello--1.html Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung des ersten Teils erfolgte ab dem 1. November 2008 auf FOX Channel. Die zweite Hälfte wurde dort ab dem 15. September 2009 gezeigt.http://caprica-city.de/index.php?pn_go=details&id=0002466 Im deutschen Free-TV lief die vierte Staffel ab dem 3. März 2010 bei RTL 2. The Plan 2008 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu einem zweiten abendfüllenden Spielfilm, Regie führte Edward James Olmos. Die Direct-to-DVD-Veröffentlichung erfolgte am 27. Oktober 2009, die Erstausstrahlung auf Syfy erfolgte am 10. Januar 2010. Der Film greift die Ereignisse bis etwa zum Ende der zweiten Staffel aus der Sicht von zwei Zylonen-Agenten des Modells „1“ auf (Bruder Cavil). Der eine koordiniert die Aktionen der in der Flotte versteckten Zylonen-Agenten und will durch ihre Anschläge (z.B. Selbstmordattentate und das Attentat auf Adama) den Genozid an der Menschheit vollenden, der andere infiltriert die Widerstandszelle von Sam Anders auf Caprica. Durch den Film werden bestimmte „Lücken“ der Serie aufgefüllt, vor allem bezüglich der Motivation der Zylonen. Der Film besteht etwa zur Hälfte aus neuem Material, zur anderen Hälfte aus zusammengeschnittenen Szenen der Serie. Besetzung Mit Mary McDonnell (zweifach Oscar-nominiert), sie spielt das zivile Oberhaupt der Flotte, und Edward James Olmos (einmal Oscar-nominiert) als Kommandeur der Galactica führen zwei sehr erfahrene Schauspieler die sonst junge Riege an, die teils aus den USA, teils aus Kanada und teils aus England stammt. Mit Richard Hatch spielt auch einer der Hauptdarsteller der Originalserie mit, verkörpert bei seinen zahlreichen Gastauftritten allerdings eine andere Figur. Das Galactica-Universum Handlung Überblick Battlestar Galactica spielt in einer hochentwickelten menschlichen Kultur vor dem Hintergrund eines Konfliktes zwischen Menschen und intelligenten Maschinen – den „Zylonen“ –, die sich gegen ihre Erbauer erhoben haben. Die Zeit, in der die Serie spielt, bleibt zunächst unspezifiziert; erst am Ende der letzten Folge erfährt man, dass die Handlung ca. 150.000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit angesiedelt ist. In einem ersten Krieg 40 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung wurden die Zylonen zurückgedrängt und ein Waffenstillstand vereinbart, der zu Beginn der Serie durch einen massiven nuklearen Erstschlag der Zylonen auf die menschlichen Kolonien gebrochen wird. Die Menschheit wird hierdurch weitgehend ausgelöscht, die Flotte der 12 Kolonien wird durch einen Computervirus faktisch ausgeschaltet und von den Zylonen vernichtet. Zwei militärische Raumschiffe („Kampfsterne“ genannt) – die Pegasus und Galactica –, sowie eine kleine Zahl ziviler Transporter und Frachter mit insgesamt knapp 50.000 Überlebenden entkommen jedoch der Vernichtung. Während die Galactica mit einem Konvoi ziviler Schiffe vor den Zylonen flieht und nach einem geeigneten Ort – insbesondere der in alten Mythen der Kolonisten als dreizehnte Kolonie erwähnten „Erde“ – für den Aufbau einer neuen Kolonie sucht, versucht die Kommandantin der dem Zuschauer erst im Verlauf der Serie enthüllten Pegasus mittels Guerilla-Taktiken den Krieg weiterzuführen. Erschwert wird die Situation auf beiden Kampfsternen durch zwölf organische Zylonenmodelle, die die Schiffe infiltriert haben und sich nur teilweise ihrer wahren Identität bewusst sind. Auch der Zuschauer kennt nur einen Teil dieser Modelle, die im Laufe der Serie nach und nach enthüllt werden; vier der für die Handlung besonders bedeutenden „Letzten Fünf“ werden erst zum Ende der dritten, der letzte erst im Verlauf der vierten und letzten Staffel bekannt. Im Verlauf der Serie spielen der stückweise Wiederaufbau einer funktionierenden Gesellschaftsstruktur und die damit einhergehenden Probleme eine Rolle, insbesondere das Aufeinandertreffen von militärischen Strukturen, ziviler Politik und Religion verursacht immer wieder Spannungen im Konvoi der Galactica und unter den Hauptfiguren. Thematisiert werden z. B. der Umgang und Stellenwert der – vor allem an den griechisch-römischen Polytheismus angelehnten – Religion der Kolonisten, das Verhältnis von demokratisch gewählten Regierungsorganen und der militärischen Hierarchie, die ethische Zulässigkeit von Lynchjustiz, Folter oder militärisch angeordneten Selbstmordattentaten. In Bezug auf die Religion fällt der geradezu radikal-missionarische Eifer der monotheistisch orientierten Zylonen gegenüber den liberaleren polytheistischen Menschen auf. Ein weiteres religiöses Motiv stellt die im Lauf der Serie von Gaius Baltar ins Leben gerufene Religion der Liebe und Vergebung dar, die aber letztlich an der gewalttätigen Umwelt scheitert. Auch Konflikte unter den Zylonen, die sich im Verlauf der Serie in zwei sich bekämpfende Fraktionen spalten, treiben die Handlung voran. Am Ende der Serie erfahren die Zuschauer, dass die von den Kolonisten gesuchte „Erde“ nicht „unsere“ Erde ist. Nachdem es den Kolonisten und den mit ihnen verbündeten Zylonen (allen voran den „Letzten Fünf“) gelungen ist, die feindlichen Zylonen auszuschalten, finden sie endlich die „neue“ (unsere) Erde. Die Menschen beschließen, dort noch einmal ganz von vorn, ohne fortgeschrittene Technik anzufangen. Die Navigationscomputer der Flotte werden mit dem System der Galactica gekoppelt und von Sam Anders, einem der „Letzten Fünf“, in die Sonne gesteuert, den überlebenden Zenturios der mit den Menschen verbündeten Fraktion wird das Basisschiff überlassen, mit dem sie davonfliegen. Die Menschen und die verbleibenden zylonischen Replikanten lassen sich gemeinsam auf mehreren Gebieten der Erde nieder, wodurch sie zusammen mit den eigentlichen Ureinwohnern der Erde die Stammeltern der irdischen Menschheit werden. Die zwölf Kolonien Nach dem Verlassen eines gemeinsamen Ursprungsplaneten Kobol wurden von den Menschen zwölf andere Planeten eines Sonnensystems besiedelt. Eine legendäre 13. Kolonie ist die Erde. Die zwölf Kolonialplaneten werden politisch von einem Präsidenten mit einem Kabinett als Exekutive und dem „Quorum der Zwölf“, in das jeder Planet einen Vertreter entsendet, als Legislative geführt. Dennoch existierten zwischen den Kolonien starke politische, soziale und kulturelle Unterschiede. Die Namen der Kolonien sind Abwandlungen der im englischen Sprachraum üblicherweise verwendeten lateinischen Namen der zwölf Sternzeichen. Militärische Struktur [[Datei:Bsg75-logo.svg|thumb|Emblem des BSG-75 Kampfsterns Galactica]] Kampfsterne (Battlestars) waren das Rückgrat der ehemaligen kolonialen Flotte. Sie stellen eine Mischung aus Weltraum-Flugzeugträger und Schlachtschiff dar. Sie sind selten allein im Einsatz, sondern haben üblicherweise eine Begleitflotte, die Battlestar Group (BSG). Im Gegensatz zu den zylonischen Basisschiffen, welche eher der heutigen Vorstellung von Flugzeugträgern entsprechen, sind Kampfsterne auch mächtige Schlachtschiffe und einem zylonischen Basisschiff im direkten Feuergefecht überlegen. Jeder Kampfstern unterscheidet sich geringfügig von den anderen Kampfsternen, wobei die Galactica zu Beginn der Handlung technisch veraltet ist und vor der Ausmusterung steht. Alle Kampfsterne beherbergen eine Flotte von Viper-Kampfjägern und Raptor-Aufklärern. Dienstgrade der Serie sind eine Mischung aus US-Army- und Navy-Dienstgraden, die aus der Original-Serie übernommen wurde: ; Offiziere : Admiral (Befehlshaber über mehrere Kampfsterne) : Commander (Befehlshaber eines einzelnen Kampfsterns) : Colonel : Major : Captain : Lieutenant : Lieutenant (junior grade) : Ensign ; Unteroffiziere und Mannschaften : Master Chief Petty Officer : Chief Petty Officer : Petty Officer (1st, 2nd Class) : Specialist : Deck Hand : Recruit Zylonen Die Zylonen (engl. Cylon = Cy'bernetic '''L'ife F'o'''rm '''N'ode)Bemerkung von Dr. Greystone im Pilotfilm Caprica sind humanoide Roboter bzw. Androiden, die sich gegen ihre Erbauer, die Menschen der zwölf Kolonien von Kobol, auflehnen. Frühe Exemplare der Zylonen entsprachen den gängigen Vorstellungen von behäbigen Robotern. Die neueren Modelle weisen eine filigranere Körperform auf. Die mechanischen Zylonen (sog. Zenturios) und halborganischen Raider-Raumschiffe (kurz: Raider), beide jeweils primär für den Kampfeinsatz konzipiert, besitzen anstelle von Augen ein rotes Lauflicht in einer Art Visier. Die Zenturios sind wie die zylonischen Replikanten zumindest zu primitiven Gefühlen fähig. Diese werden aber, um ihrer Loyalität sicher zu sein, durch ein spezielles Bauteil, den Telecenphatic Inhibitor, ausgeschaltet. Zu Beginn der vierten Staffel entwickeln die Raider ihren eigenen freien Willen, dem mit einer Lobotomie entgegnet werden soll. Die Raider besitzen wie die zylonischen Replikanten sogar ein lernfähiges Bewusstsein, das im Falle ihres Todes in eine neue „Hülle“ geladen wird und somit über den „körperlichen Tod“ hinaus weiter existiert. Die zwölf Modelle Mit dem zweiten, vernichtenden Angriff der Zylonen auf die zwölf Kolonien wurde bekannt, dass die Zylonen auch eine neue, organische Variante entwickelt haben. Diese sind äußerlich und auch organisch praktisch nicht von Menschen zu unterscheiden. Es existieren insgesamt zwölf verschiedene Modelle. Von sieben Grundmodellen gibt es beliebig viele Exemplare, die durch Klonen reproduziert werden können. Von den übrigen fünf, den sogenannten „Final Five“, existiert jeweils nur ein Exemplar. Die sieben Grundmodelle sind bis zum Ende der zweiten Staffel alle bekannt; bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wissen diese sieben nichts Näheres über die anderen fünf, außer dass es sie gibt. Vier der „Final Five“ tauchen zum Ende der dritten Staffel auf (XO Saul Tigh, Chief Galen Tyrol, Tory Foster (Roslins Assistentin), Samuel Anders (Starbucks Mann), die Identität des letzten Modells (Ellen Tigh) wird erst im Laufe der vierten Staffel enthüllt. Über die Motivation der Zylonen bleibt der Zuschauer zunächst im Unklaren. Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel scheint es – wie im ersten Zylonenkrieg – die Ausrottung der Menschheit zu sein. Im Laufe der Serie erfährt man, dass die Zylonen Monotheisten sind, im Gegensatz zu den polytheistischen Menschen der zwölf Kolonien. Sie glauben aber, als Maschinen keine Seele zu haben, und wollen sich die Gunst ihres Gottes erkämpfen. Einen Ausweg sehen sie in der Schaffung eines Hybriden – ein Nachkomme gezeugt durch einen Zylonen und einen echten Menschen. Teilweise versuchen sie, die Menschen zu ihrem Glauben zu bekehren. Es wird hierbei klar, dass die Zylonen keinen festen Plan verfolgen, den sie schon vor Beginn des zweiten Krieges gehabt hätten. Im Laufe der vierten Staffel erfahren Zylonen, Menschen und auch der Zuschauer, dass die „Final Five“ ursprünglich von der Erde stammen und die letzten Überlebenden eines dort vor 2000 Jahren stattgefundenen Zylonenkrieges sind. Sie sind zu ihren „Verwandten“ in den zwölf Kolonien gereist, haben sie mit der Methode der organischen Replikation bekannt gemacht und dafür den Waffenstillstand mit den Menschen durchgesetzt. Die „Final Five“ sind somit die Schöpfer der sieben anderen Modelle. Die sieben Modelle bilden den Grundpfeiler einer quasidemokratischen Zylonengesellschaft. Jedes Modell bildet hierbei eine eigene Fraktion mit gleichem Stimmrecht, da gleiche Modelle sich in hohem Maße ähnlich sind und meist einheitliche Entscheidungen zu treffen scheinen, offensichtlich auch in größerem Maße ein kollektives Bewusstsein teilen. Die Zenturios sind den organischen Modellen untergeordnet. Ein oberster Anführer der Zylonen ist nicht zu erkennen, jedoch scheint das Modell Cavil die treibende Kraft hinter den Kriegsplänen zu sein. Ursprung der „Letzten Fünf“ (engl. "Final Five") Als die Flotte Mitte der vierten Staffel die in einem Nuklearkrieg zerstörte Erde erreicht, stellt sich heraus, dass der 13. Stamm, der vor Jahrtausenden Kobol verlassen hat, aus Zylonen bestand, die sich von den modernen Zylonen unterschieden. In den Rückblenden der „Letzten Fünf“ sieht man die Erde 2000 Jahre zuvor während des nuklearen Holocaust. Ebenso wird eine Gesellschaft gezeigt, die der in den 12 Kolonien nicht unähnlich ist. Es sind wesentlich mehr Zylonenmodelle zu sehen als die überlebenden Fünf. Die „letzten Fünf“ benötigten 2000 Jahre, um von der zerstörten Erde zu den Kolonien zu gelangen, da sie noch keinen FTL-Antrieb besaßen und somit nur mit Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit reisen konnten. Sie erreichten die Kolonien während des ersten zylonischen Krieges und bewegten die Zenturios, die Kämpfe einzustellen, indem sie ihnen die Technologie der Auferstehung gaben. Jeder dieser fünf trägt ein Stück des Bauplans für diese Technologie in sich. Außerdem halfen sie den Zylonen, die bis jetzt nur lebensfähige aber nicht fühlende und intelligente Hybriden schaffen konnten, acht Mensch-Zylon-Modelle zu erschaffen. Das achte Model – Daniel (eigentlich Modell Nummer 7) – wurde aber von Cavil sabotiert, da er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Ellen Daniel mehr mochte. Cavil, als treibende Kraft hinter den Kriegsplänen, gelang es schließlich, die letzten Fünf auszuschalten, ihre Erinnerungen zu verschließen und sie ohne Wissen um ihre Identität zu den menschlichen Kolonien abzuschieben. Als sie sich im Laufe der dritten und vierten Staffel ihrer Identität bewusst werden, kehrt eine von ihnen zu den Zylonen zurück. Zylonenflotte Die zylonische Flotte besteht aus einer unbekannten Anzahl großer und kleiner Schiffe, dazu zählen die Basisschiffe, die als klassische Träger ausgebildet sind und von einem mit dem Schiff verbundenen Zylonenhybriden gesteuert werden. Das Rückgrat der Kampfverbände bilden die sog. Jäger (engl. “Raider”), und die schweren Jäger. Schließlich sind die Auferstehungsschiffe (engl. “Resurrection Ships”) zu erwähnen, auf denen die Klone der menschlichen Zylonen sowie die Hüllen der Jäger gebaut bzw. aufbewahrt werden, bis sie für einen neuen Einsatz gebraucht werden. Das zweitgrößte Schiff der Zylonen ist das so genannte Auferstehungszentrum (engl. “Resurrection Hub”), welches als Steuerungseinheit des gesamten Auferstehungsprozess die Auferstehungsschiffe vernetzt. Erst am Ende der letzten Staffel erfährt man über die Existenz der "Kolonie", welches das größte Schiff der Zylonenflotte darstellt und gleichzeitig als deren Heimat zu verstehen ist. Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) '''Emmy Awards * 2007 – Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series für die Episode „Exodus, Part 2“ * 2008 – Erneute Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series für die Episode „He That Believeth in Me“ Hugo Awards * 2005 – Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Dramatic Presentation – Short Form für die Episode „33“. Saturn Awards * 2006 – Auszeichnung für James Callis als Bester Nebendarsteller, Katee Sackhoff erhielt einen Saturn Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin. Die Serie wurde mit einer Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series ausgezeichnet. * 2007 – Die Serie wurde wiederholt als Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series ausgezeichnet. Sonstige * Die Serie wurde vom Time-Magazin zur besten TV-Serie 2005 gekürt. Verschiedenes * Richard Hatch in der Rolle des Terroristen und Politikers Tom Zarek spielte bereits in der Originalbesetzung von „Kampfstern Galactica“ von 1978/79 die Rolle von Captain Apollo, Sohn von Commander Adama und eine der wichtigsten Hauptfiguren der damaligen Serie. * Battlestar Galactica wurde seit Staffel 1 auf digitalen Kinokameras von Sony in HDCAM gedreht. * Kameramann Steve McNutt fertigt, was sehr ungewöhnlich ist, die Farbkorrektur schon beim Drehen mit seiner Sony F900-HDCAM-Kamera. Üblicherweise wird die Farbkorrektur erst im Studio nach dem Drehen angefertigt. * Die computergenerierten Weltraumsequenzen sind verwackelt und werden völlig amateurhaft schnell geschwenkt und gezoomt, als wollte man den Eindruck erwecken ein Tourist würde sie zufälligerweise gerade mit seiner Videokamera einfangen. Sogar bei Unterhaltungsszenen in der ersten Staffel wurde oft ähnlich gedreht. Bei computergenerierten Szenen ist dies mit zusätzlichem Arbeitsaufwand verbunden und entspricht nicht den klassischen Regeln der Kameraarbeit, beim Filmen und Schneiden abrupte Änderungen der Perspektive zu vermeiden. * Der ab Folge 10 der zweiten Staffel auftauchende Kampfstern Pegasus benutzt nicht die Sets der Galactica. Man verwertete günstig erworbene Kulissen, die ursprünglich für die Serie The Robinsons – Lost in Space (ein Remake der 1960er-Jahre-Serie Lost in Space) angefertigt wurden. * Die Schiffe der Flotte nutzen den (fiktiven) Treibstoff Tylium für ihren Antrieb. Tylium wird ebenfalls in der SciFi-Serie Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager auf den Schiffen der Hirogen zur Energieversorgung verwendet. * In der originalen Serie Kampfstern Galactica waren die Zylonen außerirdische Wesen und nicht von den Menschen erschaffene künstliche Intelligenzen. Sie benutzten aber eine Armee von humanoiden Robotern (die Zenturios), die von einem Menschen erschaffen worden waren und die im Gegensatz zu den eigentlichen Zylonen ständig zu sehen waren. * Die Außenaufnahmen auf Caprica in der ersten Staffel wurden in Vancouver gedreht. Zu sehen ist unter anderem die Stadtbibliothek in Form eines Kolosseums und das Hochhaus der Scotiabank. * In der letzten Sequenz der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel ist als Passant Produzent Ron Moore zu sehen, der in einem Magazin einen Artikel über den archäologischen Fund einer jungen Frau (Hera) in Afrika liest. * Battlestar Galactica besitzt ein für Sci-Fi-Serien ungewöhnliches Design: Obwohl die Serie weder auf der Erde noch in unserer Gegenwart spielt, werden eher typische Gegenstände und Gestaltungselemente aus dem Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts verwendet, insbesondere was Zivilbekleidung (klassische Anzug-Krawatte-Kombination) und Fahrzeuge (Humvees) angeht. Auch Telefone, Taschenmesser oder Särge sehen denen des 20. Jahrhunderts sehr ähnlich. Im Prequel Caprica wird für den Automobilverkehr ein leichter Verfremdungseffekt dadurch erzeugt, dass hauptsächlich alte europäische Automodelle gezeigt werden, die dem amerikanischen Zuschauer eher unbekannt sein dürften. * Die Zylonen werden von den Menschen oft als „Toaster“ bezeichnet. In einer Einstellung sieht man einen Toaster, der tatsächlich wie der Kopf eines Zenturios mit dem typischen LED-Blinklicht aussieht. Im NBC-Universal Store gab es eine auf 2.000 Exemplare limitierte Replik eines solchen Toastershttp://nbc.blog.seenon.com/2009/07/06/new-battlestar-galactica-toaster-with-led-light/ und ein Posterhttp://scifiwire.com/2009/12/from-toaster-to-supermode.php mit der Evolution der Zylonen vom Toaster zum organischen Modell zu kaufen. * Der markant fremdartig wirkende Gesang aus dem deutschen Vorspann aller vier Staffeln der Serie ist eine Vertonung des Gayatri-Mantras, der bedeutendsten vedischen Hymne im Hinduismus. * In der Episode „Die Verblendeten“ (4x03, "The Ties That Bind") der vierten Staffel treffen sich vier der „Letzten Fünf“ in einer Waffenkammer mit der Nummer 1701D, der Registrierungsnummer der USS Enterprise aus Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert. * Als Laura Roslin im Pilotfilm in einer Arztpraxis untersucht wird, sieht man durch die Fenster verschiedene Raumschiffe über Caprica hinwegfliegen, unter anderem die Serenity aus der Serie Firefly. * Einige der Schauspieler begegneten sich schon früher in der Serie Dark Angel von James Cameron. Darunter sind Simon (letzten beiden Folgen der 2.Staffel als Detective) Leoben (als Sheriff) und Chief Tyrol (als Hotelpage) in der gleichen Folge 2. Staffel, Anastasia Dualla (als Blinde "Freundin" von Joshua 2. Staffel), Felix Gaeta (arbeitet bei Jam Pony), Tory Foster (Befreundete Ärztin von Logan Cane alias Eyes Only 2. Staffel) * Mit Ausnahme weniger Folgen zu Beginn der 2. Staffel werden im Rahmen des Vorspanns einige markante Szenen der jeweiligen Episode vorweggenommen (Spoiler). Medien Comic * Joshua Ortega, Eric Nylund, Nigel Raynor und Stephen Segovia: Battlestar Galactica: The Cylon Wars. Dynamite Entertainment 2009, ISBN 1-60690-037-4 (englisch, Comic) Bücher Auf Englisch * David Bassom: Battlestar Galactica: The Official Companion. Titan Books, ISBN 1-84576-097-2 (englisch) * David Bassom: Battlestar Galactica: The Official Companion Season Two. Titan Books, 30. August 2006, ISBN 1-84576-221-5 (englisch; Taschenbuch, 176 Seiten) * John Kenneth Muir: An Analytical Guide To Television’s Battlestar Galactica. Jefferson, ISBN 0-7864-2455-9 (englisch; Taschenbuch, 234 Seiten) Auf Deutsch * Jeffrey A. Carver: Battlestar Galactica: Die offizielle Vorgeschichte zur TV-Serie. Panini Verlag, ISBN 3-8332-1444-9 (basierend auf dem Script zur Miniserie von 2003) * Craig Shaw Gardner: Battlestar Galactica: Das Geheimnis der Zylonen. Band 1 vom Panini Verlag, Januar 2007, ISBN 3-8332-1445-7 * Peter David: Battlestar Galactica: Sagittarius is Bleeding. Band 2 vom Panini Verlag, Juli 2007, ISBN 3-8332-1497-X * Steven Harper: Battlestar Galactica: Das Virus. Band 3 vom Panini Verlag, 13. Dezember 2007, ISBN 3-8332-1643-3 DVD/CD Bisher sind die Miniserie, die Staffeln 1-4 (die Zweite, Dritte und Vierte jeweils wiederum in zwei Teile unterteilt) sowie die Spielfilme „Battlestar Galactica: Razor“ und „Battlestar Galactica – The Plan“ in deutscher Fassung auf DVD erschienen. Zu jeder Staffel (inkl. Miniserie) liegt auch eine Soundtrack-CD vor. Die zweite, dritte und vierte Staffel werden zusätzlich bei iTunes in HD verkauft, die Erste nur in SD. Spiel Seit 2008 existiert Battlestar Galactica – Das Brettspiel, das die Reise der Menschenflotte nach Kobol nachstellt. Die Bigpoint GmbH kündigt für Herbst 2010 das Browsergame zu Battlestar Galactica an.Das Browsergame Battlestar Galactica Online Die Spieler von „Battlestar Galactica Online“ besteigen dabei selbst Raumschiffe und liefern sich als Mensch oder Zylon Kämpfe im dreidimensionalen Weltraum. Weiterhin gibt es eine nicht fertig gestellte jedoch spielbare Modifikation des Computerspiels Freespace 2 SCP mit dem Namen Beyond the Red Line, dessen Handlung auf der Serie aufbaut. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Offizielle Seite des produzierenden TV-Senders SciFi * Offizielle Seite von Richard Hatch mit Infos zu beiden Serien * GALACTICA.TV: Battlestar Galactica Cast & Crew Interviews (englisch) * Caprica City – Größte deutsche Fanseite mit News, ausführlichen Episodeninfos und Forum * Wiki zu Battlestar Galactica Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Kanada)